


Unposted/未寄出的信

by kiii17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2568722</p><p>在Bucky从火车上坠落后，Steve在他的遗物中找到一封信……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unposted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568722) by [Peachy_keen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_keen/pseuds/Peachy_keen). 



Steve,  
很抱歉让你读到这封信，我知道这一天总会到来，虽然我从不希望它到来。  
这封信是我能给你的最后一样东西。对不起，我甚至形容不了我有多抱歉，不得不留下你一个人。我永远不愿看你伤心。虽然在他们把我送走的那一刻，我想这已经不可避免了。我知道我们曾说过，有一天我们会回到布鲁克林，你会娶一个女孩，住在我隔壁，直到我们都老得什么也不能做，只能躺着听Dodgers的比赛。但我在这场战争里陷得太深，Steve，我变了，那里没有我的位置了。  
Stevie，我总要死在这场战争里的。从我应征入伍开始，我就一直这么感觉着……对不起，我从没告诉过你这些，我只是觉得如果你不知道他们在拉着我远去，你会更容易接受这一切。即使战争就要将你吞噬，你依然渴望着战斗，而我太羞愧、太恐惧、那样恐惧。我不能走，当我知道如果我走之后，会有什么后果的时候。你知道的，我得照顾好你，你的肺一年比一年虚弱。我怎么能受得了让这世上最美好的事物就这样消亡，只因为我离开战场，没能救他。现在，你至少能活下去了，真正地活下去，不止是挣扎着、祈祷能活到下一个春天，天哪，我多希望你能像现在这样。Steve，我爱你，我记不起任何我不爱你的时候了。我知道我从没告诉过你，我只是无法让你用另一种眼光看着我，为你不爱我而感到遗憾。我受不了这样，但是我总得说一次，我不想让我的谎言永远横亘在我们之间。现在你找到你的女孩了，让她照顾你好吗？你再也不能因为你自己蠢而怪我了。  
无论我多么不希望你在这里，至少这给了我更多和你在一起的时间。你是这里唯一带给我温暖的人，Zola把我的骨髓抽空，在里面灌上冰雪。我们就像截然相反的两极，温暖和寒冷，光和暗，生和死。  
我不知道现在的自己怎样，但我一定要告诉你，这不是你的错。Steve，我比任何活着的人都了解你。无论到底发生了什么，你都会自责。这不是你做的。在任何危险下，我都会为了保护你而去面对，为了让你能更快、更安全地回家。Stevie，你太好了，如果是为了救你，我愿意直面并战胜邪恶。我唯一回家的方式，就是被他们装在骨灰盒里带回去，所以别觉得你该只把我送出布鲁克林了。  
你像太阳一样发着光，你让所有人变得更好，你让所有人想要变得更好，连我也是，虽然我已经心理扭曲，以不合适的方式想要得到你。我对你一见钟情，我将爱你直至死去，对你的爱写在我的灵魂上，永远不变。  
请不要为此觉得我是个坏人。  
Bucky


	2. Chapter 2

Steve记不起自己是怎么回集合点的了。他被吊在那里，靠在火车上，睁不开眼睛，因为只要他不睁开眼睛，一切就都不是真的。只要他待在那里，这就不是真的，只要他待的时间足够长，或许他就会从梦里醒来了。只要他拒绝接受现实的时间足够久，就会有什么事情改变了，他会迫使事情改变的。但在麻木的精神状态下，他感觉风停了，他的指尖依然触碰着钢铁，铁轨的震动驱不散他骨髓里的空洞。  
突击队很快就要来找他们了。他该离开，走到外面和他们见面，让他们安心，但他怎么能做到？  
Bucky不在这儿，他不可能安心。  
他不知道过了多长时间，或许是很多年。他模糊地听见声音，有人在大喊，太蠢了，他想。有手抓住他，把他的手指掰开，把他从铁轨上拉下来，他双腿发软，他知道自己不像以前那么好背了，或许他该试着站直，但突击队员抓住了他的胳膊，把他的胳膊搭在他们的肩上。忽然，寒冷席卷了他，他抖得太厉害，没把他们甩开简直就是个奇迹，他们的温暖和他自己都没有意识到的冰冷立刻形成了鲜明的对比。他觉得自己再也不会感觉更冷了，他最讨厌的就是这种感觉，他每次发烧都是因为太冷。但他每次病得厉害的时候，Bucky都在他身边，窝在毯子下面，尽力驱散寒冷。  
但他这次帮不上忙了。  
Bucky的身体再也不会暖和起来了。  
想到这里，他感到一阵恶心。Bucky身体冰冷，躺在雪地里，眼睛被冰雪覆盖，就像任何一具被留在冬天里的尸体一样。  
Bucky变成了一具尸体。  
他猛地甩开他们，摔倒在地上，在雪地上呕吐起来。他颤抖着，绝望地大口呼吸，他没法自己站起来，他从没有这么脆弱过，无论是95磅还是240磅的时候。那一刻，没有Bucky把他拉起来，微笑着为他掸去身上的雪，大笑着说天哪Rogers你看上去真是一塌糊涂，Steve都不知道自己如何能够保持呼吸。

\---  
突击队员们以自己的方式哀悼着，他们在他身边坐了一会儿，Steve数着自己的呼吸，盯着对面Bucky的床上的背包。在第4973次呼吸时，他们离开了，去寻找另一种慰藉，无法再忍受Steve沉默的哀痛。过了好几个小时，Steve才强迫自己移动，他重重地坐在背包旁边，抚摸着用旧的布料，犹豫着，感受着Bucky细密的缝线，让它比计划中更耐久。他把带子解开，打开背包，他早已习惯不去碰里面的东西，Bucky讨厌别人碰这些，而他现在正强迫自己一件件翻看，没多少东西：换洗的衣服、三双袜子、半盒Luckies香烟。当他吸烟的时候，他总是显得有些不好意思，为了Steve的肺着想。有一次他和Bucky一起点了根烟，Bucky脸上的恐慌让他笑了好几天。  
他从来没有多少东西，老习惯了。他们中没人对自己的东西太上心，因为它们都有可能被卖掉去换买牛奶的钱。剩下的只有多得令人不安的刀具和他祖父的银怀表。在上火车前，Bucky的母亲把它放在了他的手里。为了幸运，她说，他的父亲曾把这块表放在口袋里，活过了整场战争，它也会保佑他的。  
Bucky从没把它带上过战场，也从没让它受到过损伤。表的嘀嗒声太密集，对他敏感的神经没有好处。但在任务结束后，他用它来平复情绪，在手里转着，把链子缠在手指上。Steve手里拿着怀表，忽然明白了Bucky的感受，它的重量让Steve有实感，表壳上的图案很容易吸引他的注意力，他的目光追逐着雕刻。他把手放在旋钮上，但是却转不动，它坏了吗？Bucky从没提过，这题不对头了，但Steve需要这怀表走起来，或许这世界都坏了，但是时间，没什么能阻止时间。他把它翻到背面，去看它的构造，他的手指显得又粗又笨拙，过去的一年里从没有这么笨拙过。表盘被打开了，一张叠起来的纸落在床单上。他展开那张纸，他想这只可能是……  
Steve,  
很抱歉让你读到这封信，我知道这一天总会到来，虽然我从不希望它到来。  
他胸膛里的空洞抽痛起来，当然了，他当然会写这样一封该死的绝笔信。忽然他因心中的愤怒而无法呼吸。Bucky怎么敢把这个留给他，就好像他期待着自己某一天要死一样。  
但是最糟的是，最糟的是他头脑中的声音低语着令人绝望的真相，他无法面对的真相：但他也没做错……  
这封信是我能给你的最后一样东西。对不起，我甚至形容不了我有多抱歉，不得不留下你一个人。我永远不愿看你伤心，虽然在他们把我送走的那一刻，我想这已经不可避免了。我知道我们曾说过，有一天我们会回到布鲁克林，你会娶一个女孩，住在我隔壁，直到我们都老得什么也不能做，只能躺着听Dodgers的比赛。但我在这场战争里陷得太深，Steve，我变了，那里没有我的位置了。（他恨死这些了，他恨死这信里的每一句实话了。他变了，他不一样了，他的温柔，永远伴随着Steve的喜悦已经不在了，丢失在奥地利，他想着。或许这比他想象中更糟。）  
Stevie，我总要死在这场战争里的。从我应征入伍开始，我就一直这么感觉着……（他的呼吸变得断断续续……Bucky不得不来这里，而他让这一切变得更糟，他求Bucky留下来。他答应了，他当然会答应，他什么时候拒绝过Steve？）对不起，我从没告诉过你这些，我只是觉得如果你不知道他们在拉着我远去，你会更容易接受这一切。即使战争就要将你吞噬，你依然渴望着战斗，而我是太羞愧、太恐惧、那样恐惧。我不能走，当我知道如果我走之后，会有什么后果的时候。你知道的，我得照顾好你，你的肺一年比一年虚弱。我怎么能受得了让这世上最美好的事物就这样消亡，只因为我离开战场，没能救他。（他不是，他不是Bucky，他从没有像自己希望的那么好过，从没有像Bucky眼中的他那么好过）现在，你至少能活下去了，真正地活下去，不止是挣扎着、祈祷能活到下一个春天，天哪，我多希望你能像现在这样。Steve，我爱你，我记不起任何我不爱你的时候了。我知道我从没告诉过你，我只是无法让你用另一种眼光看着我，为你不爱我而感到遗憾。我受不了这样，但是我总得说一次，我不想让我的谎言永远横亘在我们之间。（不。不不不不不不天哪Bucky不）现在你找到你的女孩了，让她照顾你好吗？你再也不能因为你自己蠢而怪我了。  
无论我多么不希望你在这里，至少这给了我更多和你在一起的时间。你是这里唯一带给我温暖的人，Zola把我的骨髓抽空，在里面灌上冰雪。我们就像截然相反的两极，温暖和寒冷，光和暗，生和死。（而Steve，Steve呛咳着，带着他所有未流下的眼泪跌跌撞撞地呼吸。）  
我不知道现在的自己怎样，但我一定要告诉你，这不是你的错。（就是这样，真的是的）Steve，我比任何活着的人都了解你。无论到底发生了什么，你都会自责。这不是你做的。（没错，是他做的）在任何危险下，我都会为了保护你而去面对，为了让你能更快、更安全地回家。Stevie，你太好了，如果是为了救你，我愿意直面并战胜邪恶。我唯一回家的方式，就是被他们装在骨灰盒里带回去，所以别觉得你该只把我送出布鲁克林了。  
你像太阳一样发着光，你让所有人变得更好，你让所有人想要变得更好，连我也是，虽然我已经心理扭曲，以不合适的方式想要得到你。我对你一见钟情，我将爱你直至死去，对你的爱写在我的灵魂上，永远不变。（他正像阻止任何事物一样努力地阻止眼泪流下。他不能哭，要不然就再也停不下来了）  
请不要为此觉得我是个坏人。  
Bucky

最后一行击溃了他。请不要为此觉得我是个坏人。说得好像他会在任何时候觉得他不好，说得好像他没有忍受着相同的痛苦，在他的心因那一抹笑容感到温暖时，他意识到这不属于他，他永远也不可能得到Bucky的。  
他唯一能做的事就是哭，丑陋地、拼尽全力地、哽咽着哭泣。  
因为他的世界刚刚终结了。  
两天后，他和飞机一起坠落，他从未这样期待过寒冷的包围。

\---  
Bucky穿着军服，崭新而服帖，站在他身边的Steve看起来格外寒酸。那一天，城中难得没有薄雾，一切都……更亮了。   
他们就快走到车站了，Bucky忍不住用手搂住Steve的肩膀：“你会想我的，Rogers，承认吧。”他笑着看向金发的人，那金发比往常看起来要浅一些。  
“当然，我会想你那可怕的鼾声，刚回家时身上的臭味。别让我说起洗你袜子的时候，天哪——那闻起来简直——”他的胳膊收回，飞快地推了Steve一把。他们都笑了起来，Steve差点撞上路灯柱。  
“是啊，Steve，”他露出一个甜美而悲伤的微笑，“你看着吧，没有我，这一辈子都不值得活。”


End file.
